


Voltron: One-Shots

by Himiloveforever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, One-Shots, cause im too lazy, klance, one shots, take these, use them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himiloveforever/pseuds/Himiloveforever
Summary: One shots, drabbles, starters, etc.Feel free to use any of these!





	1. post beach episode

**Author's Note:**

> If you do use any of these let me know so I can read it!!

Summary: Post s7.

 

 

 

Keith doesn't remember when it happened. He just realized one day that yeah, Lance appealed to him in ways the others can't. When Keith looks at Lance, he wants to give him the world. He knows he can't though. He knew everyone around them can probably see him staring at him. The sunset was setting on the Cayo Coco beach, Lance had insisted on taking all of them there. Cuba was beautiful, yeah, but the way Lance lit up by simply being home, did something to Keith. It was certainly a sight to see. A smile had never left Lance's face. That's when Keith decided he liked Lance best that way. Keith surprised himself by his own thoughts by thinking, 'I want to be the one to make Lance look like that'. For the rest of the day Keith had pushed the thought away. Until Keith was sitting along with everyone else, Lance was sat next to him. Their friends were sat close. The sun was setting as they all sat on towels, their feet buried in the sand. The sun was hitting Lance in the best way. You can see it reflect off his blue eyes and his skin seemed to soak it all in. Keith was obviously staring at Lance, staring in awe. His heart did a flip as he realized he was in love with Lance. He loved the boy who dragged them all to the beach, the boy whose smile melted him, the boy who looked happy. Keith felt a lot of things in that moment. He forced his eyes to look away from him. Looking at the ground instead, refusing to en-knowledge that his friends around him, knew he was staring at Lance. His heart pounded in his chest. He silently prayed that none of them would ask about it, cause Keith wasn't sure himself. He wouldn't know how to answer or what to say.

 

The rest of night went as he hoped. No one mentioned it. Well, expect when Keith was looking out the car window, the street light making the street somewhat visible. Adam and Shiro were sat in the front seat, they were on their back to the hotel, which they had just dropped Matt and Pidge at their own hotel. It happened to be a different one then the one Shiro and Adam had chosen. Shiro was driving because Adam told him he was tired. Comfortable silence had filled the air and Keith was just about to pass out. Adam was the one to ask him.

 

"Keith?" Adam had asked for him without turning around. Keith waited a couple seconds before mumbling out a 'yeah' which was quite, Keith wasn't sure Adam heard him or not.

 

"Are you going to tell Lance?" Keith had sighed before lifting his head off the car window.

 

"No." Keith can sense Adam frowning. He could predict that Adam was going to ask him why but instead spoke up.

 

"Keith, the war is over. There's nothing stopping you." Keith scoffed at Shiro's response. He knew the war was over. He knew there's a lot of things he can do now that being in space had prevented him from doing; but Keith didn't say any of that, instead he said: "I don't know want to talk about this right now." To Keith's surprise, Shiro had left it alone at that, for now.


	2. politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Politicians Klance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone,,, please use this one,,

"What do you mean I have a new opponent?" Lance said in a worrisome tone. His campaign manger, Allura, flickered on the TV. Lance looked in disbelief as an image of a man he least excepted was shown on the screen in front of him.

"Keith Kogane is running for President!?" He said out loud. In a quick move, Lance had snatched the remote off of the coffee table to increase the volume of the TV. Bringing all his focus in on the man.

"Moments ago, senator of Pennsylvania, Keith Kogane, announced that he is running for president." A picture of said man was brought upon the screen for a few seconds before going back to the reporter. "We are now going coming back to the studio, thank you, Jane." the camera went back to the main news studio.

"We are going to replay, what happened moments ago in Erie, PA. The hometown of Keith Kogane." 

An empty podium stand was placed in front of a blue velvet curtain. A crowd, obviously close to the stage. The crowd cheered as Keith stepped out from behind the curtain. He walked out to the podium and smiled, taking the microphone in hand.

"I want to thank you all for being here," cheers from the crowd. "I've come back to my hometown, today, to make an important announcement. As you all know me as the senator, here in PA. I am grateful to be that senator. Although I've said this all before, this time is different. I've come home today to announce that I am running for President." Shouts, joyous cheers, ring out.

"This is the start of my campaign, and I wish luck to the other candidates, Lance McClain and Lotor Galran." 

It ended with that and Lance muted the TV once again. Allura was seated on the arm of the couch. 

"Looks like you have some competition." She remarked, Lance laid back into the couch and sighed.

"It looks like I do."  


	3. window cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's dumbass cat,,"Window Cat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unfinished

It started with a walk. Lance was currently walking home from his now ex girlfriend's house. Walking in on your girlfriend kissing another dude isn't the best way to break up, but that's what happened. Especially when he had come over to surprise her with flowers and chocolates. After wards he had shoved his bought items in his back pack, and stormed out. It then began his walk home. Lance was mad, sure, but more upset than anything. Today was far from a good day. This morning was horrid. Lance had woken up late and missed his morning class. Then, when he arrived to his next class, there was a test he'd certainly forgotten about. So therefore he wasn't prepared, hadn't studied for. Then as if things weren't bad enough, Lance's friends had gone for a few day class trip, which he HAD signed up to go. So on top of all that, his girlfriend didn't even bother to lock her apartment door. He walked in looking like a fool with flowers, while she was straddling some other dude. It was chilly, being November. Lance had his jacket zipped up. Lance decided to take a shortcut back home, one he hasn't used before.

 

Darkness loomed at 11:00 pm, as he guessed, leaving his exes house about a quarter til. The street lamps buzzed down the whole block as Lance replayed what happened in his head. Suddenly, deep in his thoughts, Lance was abruptly interrupted by noisy meowing. Lance located the noise quickly, on a third story apartment complex, a cat was seated outside a partly opened window. The black and white cat meowed rather loudly, sitting on a very tiny balcony that looked suited for some flowers outside the window. The cat had tried to sit her head inside the window to climb back in, but her head wasn't strong enough to do so. Lance was baffled. How did the window get closed in the first place? Whose cat was it, anyways? Why couldn't the owner hear the loud meows their cat was making?

 

Lance was then again erased from his thoughts as meowing rang out down the quiet street. Lance looked back up at the cat. She was practically crying to be let in. Lance looked around the street and up at the window, there was no way he was going to climb up to save the poor cat. He sighed, knowing he had to go up to that numbered apartment. Lance ran up and into the complex, glancing at the downstairs, then proceeded to chose the upstairs. The cat sat underneath the number 12. Lance ran up two more flight of steps before walking up to the door that was marked 12. Without hesitating, Lance wasted no time before banging on the door. He waited a few seconds. Nothing. Lance tries again, louder this time. Still nothing. Lance bangs again, and as expected, no one came.

 

Lance sighed deeply before he decided to yell; "Hello!?" He yelled at the door.

 

"Sir or Ma'am! Your cat is falling out of the window!" Lance instinctively reached his hand to the door knob and twisted. Shocked to see the door unlocked. Lance, however didn't care at this point. He walked in and shut the door behind him. When Lance walked in, he noticed that the front door opened to a kitchen, an open kitchen that was connected to a living area. Lance ignored all of this though and made his way to the kitchen sink. In front of the kitchen sink was a small window, which was partly open. Lance could see the cat. Opening the window, all the way, Lance had quickly snatched the cat who was meowing loudly outside. Lance shut the window fully. He then turned his back to the sink and leaned up against it, with the small cat in his arms. He looked down at the cat who laid comfortably in his arms.

 

"Who the hell are you?" Lance was startled as he held a grip on the cat, in fear of dropping her. Frightened washed over his face as he realized that he was in someone's apartment, fondling their cat! The kitchen light was suddenly turned on which made the cat jump out of his arms and onto the floor.

 

"I'm uh Lance." Lance looked at the man in front of him. Tall, pale skin, shirtless, pajama pants, dark hair, did he have a mullet? Lance noticed the man was oddly quiet. He swallowed the invisible lump in his throat.

 

"Your cat was stuck outside the window, I uh tried to knock but no one answered. Your door was unlocked?" Lance asked, heart thumping in his chest.


	4. one more time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically: When Keith tries to sacrifice himself, he gets a do over in life. Sent back in time, what if he was never kicked out of the Garrison? What if Keith stayed?

Matt was screaming at Keith over the comm, and he could only imagine Matt freaking out in his ship, watching as Keith hurled himself to sacrifice. Keith wanted to cry, he really really did. He always told himself he wouldn't hesitate to die for his new found family. But he never really expected to actually have to do it. Not at least without a goodbye. Squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Refusing ever to look forward. He tried to drown out Matt's screaming but it was no use. Matt Holt would be the last person he'd seen and hear. His heart was racing and that's what he tried to focus on. Keith didn't want to die, scared. Then suddenly a bright light. All he could see was white.

-  
  
When Keith tries to open his eyes, he wishes he hadn't. His head was screaming at him to close his eyes. So he did. Slowly, Keith opened his eyes, blinking and he stared at the ceiling. The nostalgic markings on the ceiling seem way too familiar. So does the ceiling light. Keith forced himself to sit up. Taking in his surroundings, Keith suddenly can't breathe. Of course he's been here before, way too many times before. The questions on how, when, and possibly where he is, is running through his mind all at once. Keith decides to stand up. A curtain was placed around him. Keith stumbles as he walks, and walking was a mistake, he learns. As he crashes through the curtain and expects to meet face to cold title. But it doesn't happen. Someone catches him, and Keith's head is starting to pound as he looks up to see who has caught him. Keith is confused.

"Lance?"


	5. smoking in space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets caught doing something he isn’t supposed to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi what the fuck season 8  
> this was written a long time ago

Keith quickly shut the door, to the small hidden room. Yeah it was small, but big enough to move around. About the size of a conference room at school. There was an automatic light that was lit in the corner of the room. Which was dimmed. Keith sighed as he pulled up a chair he had conveniently placed for this future reference. Which he appreciated at times like these.

 

The weird Altean chair was comfy. It expanded out as he sunk into the chair. In front of him, as he sat, was a glass wall that showed him the outside space. It truly was beautiful. Keith remembered one time, that he was so comfortable, that he fell asleep. Especially as he didn’t take breaks often. No one really expected Keith to take breaks, or even began to relax. They were far from wrong but Keith didn’t care enough to prove it to them.

 

Keith took in the sight for just a few more minutes. Adjusting his black glasses before he pulled out his little bag he usually took with him. A fanny pack, if you must. It contrasted noticeably against his red pajama pants. A small carton of cigarettes was gripped in his hand as it slide out from the bag. Keith was careful with his cigarettes, yeah. Because he was in space and he knows that he isn’t going to be getting anymore anytime soon. Keith then grabbed a red lighter from his bag, also. Opening the carton, Keith counted the remaining cigarettes.

 

Keith had found this place by accident. This small room. But after awhile of no use being put to it, Keith decided to make it his own. Cause why not? It’s not like anyone else was going to come in here. And he wasn’t doing anything wrong. Just taking a break. Relaxing. Having some downtime. Keith has only come to this room about 11 times. (This being 11)

 

 

9.

 

Keith had a total of 9 cigarettes left.He let out a sigh of frustration. Continuing to pick up a cigarette, Keith brought it up into his mouth, followed by the lighter. He huffed, taking a long drag. Inhaling it deeply. Keith let his head fall back against the soft bean bag like chair. His eyes rolled back in pleasure, oh how he craved this.

 

His relaxation was cut short as the door loudly slid open. Which startled Keith and made him fall out of his chair, his glasses thrown onto the floor. His bag went along with him and landed near him. His cigarette was between his fingers as he held onto it for dear life.

 

His eyes tried to focus in on the person who interrupted him, but failed miserably without his glasses.Suddenly he was on a search for them. Moving his hands around the floor, hoping to find them.

 

“Keith?” Keith knew that voice. It was Lance.

 

“Keith what are you doing?” He wanted to cry. Bawl. Sob. He was on the floor, blind without his glasses. Had a cigarette in his hand. He suddenly felt guilty for his little habit, since he had been caught. But Keith did his best to keep his chill.

 

“Glasses.” He choked out, without looking in Lance’s direction. Avoiding eye contact even though and can’t even see his eyes. Suddenly he heard movement.

 

“Hold still.” He heard Lance day. Keith froze. Suddenly his vision came into focus as Lance slide on his glasses for him. Placing them on his ears. He saw Lance, with his messy hair and pj’s. Keith almost melted.

 

“Keith.” Lance said again, breaking him out of his trance. Keith’s eyes followed Lance’s gazed and he looked at the burning cigarette, it was practically gone. Quickly he reached for his bag and pulled out a mini ashtray, flicking off the dust and then crushing down into the bowl.

 

Keith realized he was still on the floor, and Lance had already stood up. Looking down at him. Keith shoved everything into his bag and zipped it up before standing along with Lance. Lance, who stood in silence. Watching Keith with every move he made.

 

“Thanks.” Keith said to him. They stood in silence for what seemed forever.

 

“So uh, what are you doing here?” Keith finally asked.

 

“I saw a light on and went to investigate. I was actually expecting Pidge in here.” Keith almost laughed.

 

“I don’t think Pidge knows about this place.” He gestured to the room.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. I come here usually. To uh take breaks and stuff.”

 

“To smoke?” Lance mentioned. Keith suddenly flushed.

 

“Yeah.” He squeaked out in a tiny voice. Keith suddenly felt really small next to Lance.

 

“Where did you even get cigarettes from?” Lance questioned,

 

“Earth? I still had a pack from my bag when we left.”

 

“That’s sad.” Keith blinked. What? What does that mean?

 

“You’re in here, looking all cute with your pajamas and glasses on. But then I catch you smoking along with it all.” Keith was shrink. Or he wanted to. Shrivel up and die.

 

Wait.

 

Cute?

 

“I’m sorry.” Keith found himself saying. Guilt had hit him like a truck.

 

“Don’t be, we all have our habits.” Lance looked at Keith again. “Some more unhealthy than the others but...”

 

“Hey!” Keith shouted defensively. Lance just laughed. Keith put out the cigarette.


	6. Lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the song Lol by WLDLFE   
> but was cut short cause i'm lazy

keith: i'm in your car.  
keith: where are you?

lance: omw! i told them i'm getting my lucky socks ;)

keith: Lol

__________

Keith laid his head back. He was currently seated in the back of Lance's blue car. Keith wasn't too certain how he got into this situation with Lance. They were supposed to keep it strictly friends-with-benefits, but that seemed like a fail as you are supposed to leave right after the sex part. Not cuddle and fall asleep. The weird thing is, Lance had seemed to fit into his life perfectly. Keith couldn't imagine his life without Lance in it. Which was kind of scary. They had agreed to this six months ago. The whole 'friends' part slowly became a thing as they barely knew each other, other than sitting next to one another in English class. Keith knows that Lance's friend don't really know who he is. And that's fine with Keith.

Sorta. There's a problem; Keith has been catching feelings for Lance. As soon as Keith realized this, he knew he needed to end this arrangement immediately. That's why he agreed to meet Lance here.

The sound of the car door opening startled him. Keith watched as Lance slide in next to him with a wide grin. Immediately latching on to Keith, and suddenly Keith forgot why he even came to meet him. His hands wrapped his waistline. They make out for as long as possible before Lance insists he needs to leave for his track meet. Before he leaves, Lance he grabs his wrist.

"Do you want to watch?" Keith's heart flutter's and his brain is screaming 'No! No! This is the exact opposite reason you came!' But his mouth forms into a small smile then agreeing. Halfway out of the parking lot, Keith suddenly remembers something and stops walking completely. Lance looks back at him with confusion.

"What about your lucky socks?" And Lance has to hold back a laugh.

"They're already on my feet!"   
________________________

Lance was already late so he had quickly told Keith where his friends were seated. That made Keith nervous. When he did get to those seats, Keith was met with some familiar faces. Hunk from home ec and Katie from Math.

"You guy's here for Lance?" They both look at each other, confused.

"Uh yeah?" Katie had replied.

"Lance told me to seat with you guys."

"I mean that's fine? But i didn't know you were friends with Lance? How do you guys know each other?"

"English class. We sit next to each other."  
____________________________

When Keith watched Lance, he did it dreamily. He decided he wanted to love him for a long time.


End file.
